1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shelling machine, particularly to a crab shelling machine for separating crab meat and/or crab roe from crab shells.
2. Description of Related Art
Crabs are a kind of arthropoda crustacean having delicious taste and rich nutritious. In recent years, with rapid increase in aquaculture production of crabs, there are more and more food-related types processed by the crabs and well received by the consumers.
Most crab-processing products are made from crab meat and crab roe, so we can see that it is a key step to separate the crab meat and the crab roe from the crab shell. In the existing crab processing flows, the crab meat and the crab roe are separated from the crab shell basically via manual work. The main processes include manually using a variety of small tools, such as knives, scissors, tweezers, spoons etc., to scrape the crab meat and the crab roe from the crab shells, after cleaning and cooking the crabs. It is understandable that such processes may result in large labor intensity, low processing efficiency and the waste of more residual meat on the crab shells, and so on. Besides, such processes may cause the manual processing pollution and affect food safety.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an automatic crab shelling machine for separating the crab meat and the crab roe from the crab shells.